


Just a Half a Drink More

by ImpossibleSH



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 1, M/M, OlivarryHoliday2015, just fluff and cute aw, maybe day 2 tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleSH/pseuds/ImpossibleSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble for the Olivarry Holiday Weekend. Oliver and Barry are stuck together in the apartment while it is heavily snowing outside. Loosely and not very originally based on the song 'baby it's cold outside'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Half a Drink More

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing for this fandom and I am very excited. I hope you find this drabble as cute as I did when thinking of this scene with this song and all. I intended to write this for day 1 but was kinda late so it definitely works for day 2 as well. Hope you like it!

“Okay well, I think I should go now.”  
Oliver sighed silently. “Sure? You don’t have to leave now. It seems like it’ll start snowing soon.”  
“And that is exactly why I should be going now, Ollie.”  
The two vigilantes were sitting on the big couch in Oliver’s apartment in Star City, for an unofficial meta-human-fighting-consulting meeting. The truth was they were spending as much time with each other as possible lately, without ever acknowledging it really.  
Barry started getting up when Oliver grabbed his wrist. “Come on, Barry, you know you don’t actually want to go home. Just stay a bit more. Okay?”  
The speedster wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know, I promised Joe I’ll help him with the Christmas decorations around the house tonight, I don’t want to let him down.”  
“I think Joe will be alright, Barry.”  
“-and Iris might need some help with an article, or she might get in trouble and need me. Actually, anyone could get in trouble and need me. What if some meta shows up at STAR labs?”  
“You. Are. Ridiculous.” Oliver pulled Barry back down, making him sit just a bit closer than before. “It’s nice and warm in here, much better than you running back tonight to Central.” Oliver got up himself and took the two half empty glasses standing on the coffee table. “I’ll get you another glass?”  
Barry half chuckled-half sighed. “Ah, fine. Just a half, for me. I’m not sure about you though, you seem a bit tipsy.”  
That was true. Drinking did nothing to Barry, to his disappointment most of the times, but when it came to alcohol Oliver was just like any other guy. The two glasses they had by far this evening have already worked their magic on him. This was probably the explanation to why he was, uncharacteristically, looking for some warmth and closeness on this cold winter night.  
“I am absolutely fine. For someone who is used to Russian Vodka, I can tell you this scotch is almost cute. Hey, why don’t you put some music on?”  
Barry snored and whispered a quiet ‘whatever’ under his breath as he walked over to the CD player, choosing a soothing jazz compilation. He turned around to find a tall Oliver Queen standing right in front of him, his face no more than a foot away from Barry’s, handing his the glass. It was more than half a drink. “There you go, Barr.”  
“Thanks.” He took a sip and looked at Oliver as he did, trying to figure out what is different about him tonight. Understanding that it is impossible to figure out the man who is walking around Star City with only a hood on his head and no one realizing who it is, Barry tried a different approach. “It seems like you’re trying to get me liquored up, Oliver, even though you know you can’t. You already tried, remember?”  
Oliver laughed. “I wasn’t trying to get you wasted Barry, we only went to a bar like two normal guys. I mean, at least I thought we were. I realized we could never be those guys when I got too drunk to drive while you were the one who had to take me home.” He looked right into Barry’s eyes as he pulled the corners of his mouth into an affectionate smile. “I think I never thanked you for that, by the way.”  
“No problem.” Barry buried his face in his glass, glancing out the window at the snow starting to pile up.  
Oliver didn’t usually try to get physically close to other people, but as much as that was different for him it was more unlikely of Barry, little, lovable, loving Barry to step away. Was he alright? After all this evening was all his fault. He was the one starting with those secret get-togethers for only the two of them a few weeks ago when he showed unannounced at the arrow cave, saying he needs help from Oliver on a case. Then Oliver appeared one day at Barry’s office, and so it went until today with Barry arriving before noon and the two spending the whole day together, talking about cases but also so much more. Oliver knew he was tipsy, but was he imagining everything? Because it felt like Barry needed the closeness more than Oliver himself. At least no one could say Oliver never tried.  
Barry finished the rest of his drink in one go, an act that looked extremely suspicious unless the older one knew the alcohol’s effect lasted no more than a few seconds on him. “Okay, Ollie, I think I’ll go now.”  
Oliver put his free hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Relax, Barry. I don’t know what’s wrong with you. But something definitely is, because you simply cannot run back home in this snow.”  
“Look, I’ve had a great day here, and it’s… lovely, with the fire burning and the music and all, and you’ve helped me tons-“  
“But?”  
“-but my friends will start worrying about me- as will yours since they haven’t heard from you all day- I mean Cisco might need my help, or Caitlyn, or even Harry, you know we still have a Zoom issue and you have a Damien Darhk one, and I’m not even talking about Vandal Savage-…”  
Oliver was not sure for how long was Barry going on about his problems, since he was slowly and curiously examining all of the speedster’s features. His sparkling, clear beautiful green emerald eyes, his long nose, his high cheekbones, his lips. His lips looked just… well, delicious, there was no other word to describe them. How come Oliver never noticed them until now?  
“-and I do enjoy spending all these days with you, I don’t know what it is, but whatever it is, maybe it’s just not the right time, maybe we should stick with each of our own problems-“  
“Shh, look at that,” the Star City vigilante said quietly, soft and clear. “It’s snowing insanely outside. I’m not going to let you go home tonight, it’s dangerous. You have to stay.”  
Barry placed his hand on Oliver’s and moved it off of his own shoulder, sending shivers all the way from Oliver’s fingertips to his back. What was happening to the Green Arrow himself? He couldn’t even tell if it was actual shivers or electricity from his personal human powerhouse. He hated not being in his sane mind, so why the hell was he even drinking? Since he came back from the island he only drank when he was tense or even scared. Lately he was having more even more than one drink when he’s with Barry. Why do these situations scare him so much?  
“Ollie, please…”  
“You know you have bad luck with cold, Barry.” Was the cynical answer, which made the two laugh silently, until the laughter turned to smiling, which turned to deafening silence. “Don’t leave me alone here. Recently I feel not just alone, I feel… I feel…”  
“Lonely?”  
“I don’t want to be lonely tonight, Barry. And being lonely, thinking you might be in danger out in the snow is even worse.”  
The CSI stared silently into the tall man’s eyes. They piercing blue eyes, that were usually filled with so much strength, determination, even rage, were now two paddles of… Barry couldn’t even name it, but it almost brought him to his knees.  
“I’ll never leave you alone, Ollie.”  
“Good”.  
Oliver closed the distance between them which was now no more than a few inches, pressing his lips as softly as possible against Barry’s. Oliver’s actions could be blamed on his current condition, but there was no excuse for Barry kissing him back. And all Oliver could think about at this moment was that he really, just loved it when it was cold outside.


End file.
